Harry Potter et l'Union des Héritiers
by Le-Sorcier-Facetieu
Summary: Post ODP. Harry s'en va en guerre contre Voldy avec Ron Hermione et d'autres. L'avenir reserve des surprises... rating T pour un language assez lache...


_**Chapitre1: Sinistres vacances.**_

Le soleil brillait au zénith et la chaleur était éttoufante sur Privet Drive. Les pelouses étaient redevennues jaunes et sèches et l'interdiction d'arroser les jardins de l'été dernier avait été remise en vigueur par les autoritées. Malgré cela, Vernon Dursley sortait toujours en pleine nuit pour arroser les précieux bégonnias de sa femme Pétunia.

De son coté, Harry Potter cherchait le sommeil qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver pendant la nit. Car contrairement aux autres adolescents normaux, Harry ne dormait pas la nuit. Il revoyait sans cesse une scène qui le hantait nuit après nuit. Un éclair de lumière rouge... Un sourire victorieux encore sur les lêvres... Une chutte lente et gracieuse... Un cri inhumain de victoire... La mort de Sirius Black était plus que jamais présente dans son ésprit. Le Survivant tentait donc de profiter de la chaleur étoufante de l'après midi pour trouver le sommeil. En vain...

Depuis le début des vacances, les rayons de soleil d'Harry étaient les missives de ses amis Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny. Tous les jeunes présent lors de "L'équipée du Ministère" comme se plaisait à la surnomé la Gazette du Sorcier. Ces cinq personnes étaient surtout les plus proches amis de Harry. A ces lettres s'ajoutaient celle de certains membres de l'Orde tel Remus ou Tonks.

Une autres bone nouvelle avaient été les résultats des BUSES où Harry avaient réussis à décrocher les nottes suffisante pour poursuivre ses ambitions d'Auror, soit la seul carière qu'il est envisagé.

Les nuages qui assombrissaent ces maigres plaisirs étaient les récit d'attaques et de mort, de disparitions et de destruction, d'enlevements et de frayeurs; les attaques des Mangemorts de Voldemort étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes. Malgré l'échec du Mnistère Voldemort envoyait ses sbires un peu partout et pas seulement en Angleterre mais dans toute l'Europe. Bref la situation était des plus critique.

Albus Dumbledore, malgré sa puissance et son influence retrouvé s'était fait surprendre et attaqué en plein millieu du Chemin de Traverse.Le plus puissant mage blanc du siècle s'en était sortit indèmne mais le choc provoqué par cette nouvelle avait emplifié la terreur. Si les Mangemorts n'avaient plus peur de Dumbledore, qui les areterait?

Mais Harry était loin de ses préaucupation lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, la face triomphante de la cousine de son parain encore imprimmée dans son ésprit.

Les mots de son directeur l'étaient aussi. Après une dispute et une perte de contrôle de soi exeptionnel, Harry avait complettement sacagé le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Puis celui-ci lui avait révelé des mots fatals, des mots qui allaient changer l'éxistence du jeune homme:

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..."

Tuer ou être tué. C'était la nouvelle équation qui s'imposait à Harry. Mais le Survivant avait vite fait son choix. Il tuerait. Il tuerait Voldemort. Il tuerait Bellatrix. Il tuerait Qeudver le traître. Et il tuerait tous ceux qui l'empecherait d'accomplir son but. Mais il était encore loin de tous ça. Il était pour l'instant trop faible pour tenir tête à des Mangemorts en duel alors il n'osait imaginer le résultat face à Voldemort. Leurs dérnières confrontations avaient été marquées par la chance du Survivant. Il avait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignoraient mais dont il était également ignorant. D'après Dumbledore, il avait le potentiel pour écraser le Mage Noir mais celui-ci n'était pas encore réveillé.

Harry se réveilla d'un coup en sursaut. Il navait pas révé de son défunt parain comme d'ahabitude mais une voix grave lui dictait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas dans une lumière aveuglante. Il pensa de suite à Voldemort et à la Legilimencie. Mais Voldemort avait une voix aigu et froide or cette voix ci était grave et chaude.

Harry décida de ne plus y penser et se dirigea vers sa valise pour y prendre l'avant dernier volume de la collection de Défence contre les Forces du mal (DCFM) qui lui avait été offerte par Remus et Sirius l'an passé.

Depuis son retour, il avait noyé son chagrin et son ennui dans les livres de toutes sortes: métamorphose, Quidditch, enchantement mais surtout DCFM.

-Si Ron me voyait! pensa-t-il.

Il serait surement horrifié que son meilleur ami prenne les habitudes d'Hermione, son autre meilleure amie. Hermione était depuis la première année la meilleure élève de son année et opassait son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans les livres même si cette habitudes avait été moin prononcée cette année.

Ron était plutôt léger en ce qui concernait les devoir ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre ses éxamens au serieux ainsi que son devoir de prefet.

Mais la passion comune des garçons était vouée au Quidditch ce que Hermione ne comprenait ni ne supportait...

Harry fit abstraction de cela et ce replongea dans la lecture de son livre qui traitait exclusivement des sort offensif majeurs, très utiles pour les duels et maitrisable pour un étudiant de Poudlard.

Sans s'en rendre comte, avec la lecture de ces nombreux livres, Harry avait considérablement augmenté ces connaissance. Même si tout cela n'était que théorique, la pratique serait beaucop plus facile ainsi.

Ainsi se déroulait le triste été du Survivant. Partagé entre lecture de grimoires en vu de s'améliorer et en attente des evennements terrifiants commis par les Mangemorts. L'attente de la Gazette du Sorcier était également entrée dans la routine du jeune Potter. Chaque édition matinale annonçait son lot de mort et de disparus.

Justement, un hiboux toqua à la fenêtre de la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive, un journal dans son bec, en cette déjà chaude matinée du 29 juillet. Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre donna deux noises aux hiboux qui se déchargea de son fardeau et repartit la la fenêtre ouverte. Harry déplia le journal et le laissa de suite retomber au sol, les main tremblantes. La gazette titrait:

"NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DANS LA NUIT, LA FAMILLE LONGDUBAT DE NOUVEAU TOUCHEE"

Harry se dépécha de lire l'article et son sang se glaça. Augusta Longdubat, la grand-mère de Neville avait été tuée après de nombreuses tortures. Les Mangemorts n'étaient vraissemblablement pas venus pour assassiner la vieille sorcière mais surement pour son petit fils et amis du Survivant. Malheureusement pour les mages noirs, celui-ci était avec les autres au Terrier pour quelques jours. En effet c'est là que devait se dérouler la fête en l'honneur des seize ans du Survivant et de Neville.

Harry fut soulagé. Perdre un ami comme Neville qulques jours après avoir perdu Sirius aurait surement été bien au dessus de ses forces, mais en même temps il se sentait abattu et en colère pour son ami si gentil que la cause de Voldemort n'avait pas epargné. Lui aussi était désormais sans famille. Comme si c'était un hasard, Harry songea que le garçon de la prophétie aurait aussi pu être Neville, mais Voldemort en avait décidé autrement. Mais avait également anéhenti sa vie.

Alors qu' Harry s'appretait à écrire une lettre pour avoir des nouvelle de son ami, un vieux hibou rabougris passa sa fenêtre encore ouverte et s'affala épuiser sur son lit. Harry reconnu de suite Eroll, le hiboux de la famille Weaslay et se dit que ses amis l'avait devancer.

Il déchargea le hiboux de son fardeau et l'emmena dans la cage d'edwige pour qu'il reprenne des force. Enfin, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Cher Harry,_

_On se sait pas si tu es déjà au courant mais la grand-mère de Nev à été tuée cette nuit. Nev est complettement abattu et refuse de sortir de sa chambre._

_L' Ordre s'inquiète pour toi c'est pour ça que Dumbledore viendra te chercher pour t'ammener au Terrier rapidement, surement même dans la journée. Ils craignent que les Mangemorts puissent briser les protection de ta maison. Tu seras donc parmi nous ce soir. Tiens toi donc prêt à partir rapidement._

_Amitiés,_

_Ron, Hermione, Luna et Ginny._

Le Survivant leva la tête. Neville réagissait exactement comme lui au début des vacance. Enfermé dans sa chambre refusant de voir quiquonc. Harry soupira et entreprit de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle. Grace à la nouvelle loi du Ministère qui autorisait les sorciers ayant obtenus leurs BUSES à pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, son ménage fut vite fait et il passa en flèche dans la cuisine prévenir ses relatifs de son départ imminant avant de retourner s'effondrer dans la quietude de sa chambre, sans attendre de réponse de la part de sa "famille", dans l'attente du plus imminent sorcier du siècle, qui l'emmenerait auprès de ses amis pour le reste des vacances.

Trois heures passèrent avant que le bruit de la sonette retentisse dans la maison.

Malgré toutes les mauvaises nouvelles, Harry sourit en entendant la voix d'Albus Dumbledore s'élever du vestibule. Il quittait les Dursley.


End file.
